


baby, you can drive my car

by foreverautumn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, M/M, Porn, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverautumn/pseuds/foreverautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi bites his lip, appearing to lose focus. At least, that’s what Eren assumes, because he’s just unbuttoned and then re-buttoned his pants again.</p>
<p>Eren tilts his head forward, burying his nose in the curve of Levi’s neck as his hands slip down to assist. “You want me bad, huh?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, you can drive my car

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly just porn. I apologize. *cries*

When Mikasa first comes to him and asks if she can stay at his place for a few weeks, the answer is easy. Well, technically he has to ask Levi first since they live together, but he agrees to it immediately; it’s only for a few weeks while her apartment is getting renovated, and besides, Levi actually quite likes Mikasa. It’s difficult to tell sometimes, but Eren is pretty sure the feeling is mutual.  
  
It all starts out calmly enough, with he and Levi helping Mikasa move her stuff in to the spare bedroom. (Of course, after Levi had smacked Eren upside the head for using the room as his personal trash bin and made him clean it from top to bottom.)  
  
It’s nice having Mikasa there with them; they’re able to catch up on the little things they have missed, and by the end of the first week, Eren can’t find any flaws at all with the current situation.  
  
Well, except for one.  
  
The thing is, he and Levi haven’t had sex since Mikasa’s moved in. It’s not that they don’t want to, but the awkwardness is near tangible whenever they try to get something started, Eren all too aware that Mikasa is right in the next room and Levi not too keen to put on a show himself. Frankly, the mood dissipates just as quickly as it forms, and it’s rather disheartening.  
  
Their chance arrives unexpectedly one Friday evening, when Mikasa announces she’ll be staying over at a friend’s house for some much needed ‘girl time.’ Eren tries not to be offended.  
  
It takes Levi kicking him underneath the table (three times, which had been wholly unnecessary) for him to put the pieces together and realize that they will finally be alone for a change. An entire night, alone. It’s ridiculous how his heart leaps into his throat, but a quick glance back at Levi has Eren digging his fingers into his knees to keep from leaping across the table.  
  
Two seconds after the door clicks shut behind Mikasa, Eren and Levi are all over each other, groping and kissing and moaning unabashedly. Eren fucks Levi over the side of the couch, hands digging into sharp hips as Levi drools onto the cushions.  
  
Afterwards, they scamper into the bedroom like giddy teenagers, shedding their half-torn off clothes as they go and flopping on the bed, rolling around with their bodies tangled together. The breathless laughter and teasing touches quickly turn into something else, and Eren eagerly wraps his arms around Levi’s shoulders as he looms over him. Levi presses kisses along the curve of Eren’s shoulder as he fucks him, and when Eren comes he sees stars, his strangled shout eaten up by Levi’s insistent lips. He promptly falls asleep, Levi’s cock still inside of him.  
  
Eren wakes up the next morning, groggy and content, with Levi’s arm slung around his waist. “You’re disgusting,” Levi murmurs into his ear. For some reason, this makes Eren hard.  
  
They stumble down the hallway naked, blindly groping at each other as they make their way into the shower. Levi hikes Eren’s body up and fucks him against the wall, hard and deep, and licks at the water and sweat dripping down his neck.  
  
Eren’s hands scrabble at Levi’s back, and he’s moaning, panting, whining, all terribly embarrassing sounds that Levi seems to love, and his cock is throbbing, fuck, how did they go so long without this—  
  
"Levi!" Eren screams, head snapping back to crack against the tile. He barely even feels it, heel digging into Levi’s back and forcing a groan from him. "Levi— _Levi_ —!”  
  
Levi slams into him again and again; heat pools in his gut and spreads through him, his head spinning and heart racing, and Eren’s practically howling, hands frantically thrashing about trying to find purchase, and—  
  
A cold rush of air hits him suddenly, and Eren freezes, eyes snapping open. It takes many long moments for him to piece together what is happening, Levi’s cock still trapped snugly in his ass.  
  
Firstly, Eren has apparently grabbed hold of the shower curtain and, not only that, torn it down. Secondly, Mikasa is standing in the bathroom doorway, eyes widened in horror. Thirdly, that’s not water that’s spraying down on his leg, it’s Levi patting at his thigh, trying to coax him to unravel himself from Levi’s body, but Eren’s brain is currently complete mush.  
  
Mikasa seems to finally come to her senses, and she spins around quickly, closing the door behind her. Levi exhales sharply against his shoulder, the touch on Eren’s leg turning into a lingering caress. “You gonna let my cock out of your ass now that your sister’s seen just how nice it fits?”  
  
Needless to say, the moment is completely ruined.  
  
None of them ever speak of the incident, but Eren and Levi continue to suffer silently in the same bed each long, lonely night.  
  
But they’re adults. They can get through it.  
  
At least, that’s what Eren tells himself. He feels something inside of him die (perhaps his libido) when Mikasa informs them grimly over dinner one night that she’ll have to stay with them for another month. Levi may have dropped a plate over at the sink, but both Eren and Mikasa are courteous enough not to turn around.  
  
—  
  
It’s one night when all three of them get tipsy on wine that it first happens.  
  
Mikasa slips into her room with a yawn, cheeks mildly flushed, and closes the door behind her. Eren ends up with Levi in his lap a moment later, the heat of his body instantly causing his own to react. After palming at each other’s dicks and trying to stifle their whimpers in each other’s mouths, Eren whines in desperation, “God, I want you so fucking _bad_.”  
  
Levi tips his head back, cheeks flushed from more than just the wine, and Eren buries his face in his neck and breathes in deeply. “I wanna take you to the car and fuck you.”  
  
Both of them pause, breathing heavily.  
  
The next moment, they’re stumbling awkwardly out the door, and they end up humping each other like animals in his car. He’s not sure if it’s just the alcohol or his arousal, but the car seems to be moving. He sure hopes he doesn’t throw up, or Levi will kill him.  
  
Eren has a crick in his neck and a sore back by the time it’s all over, and Levi’s rubbing at his leg with a grimace, but there’s a warm, satiated feeling in the pit of his stomach. When Levi looks over at him, with his hooded gaze and mussed hair, Eren heart skips a beat.  
  
He knows they’ll be doing this again.  
  
—  
  
It’s a quiet evening, a week before Mikasa is due to move out. She’s already headed to bed, and Eren’s thinking about whether or not he can convince Levi it isn’t actually his turn to do the dishes when his train of thought gets derailed entirely.  
  
Eren’s breath hitches as Levi catches his eye from across the table. There’s no misinterpreting the heat in that gaze, and Eren’s skin begins to itch.  
  
Unfortunately, Levi hasn’t forgotten that it’s his turn to do the dishes. He can feel Levi’s gaze boring into him as he half-asses washing the dirty pile in the sink, but luckily Levi doesn’t comment. As he hastily finishes with the last plate, Eren turns to the side, listening for any sign of Mikasa coming back out of her room.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Eren dries off his hands, then tosses the towel away without looking to see where it lands (though by the wet plop that reaches his ears, it’d probably been the sink). Levi is standing by the edge of the table when Eren turns around, and as their eyes meet, Eren forgets how to breathe.  
  
A minute later, they’re darting out the back door, breathless and jittery, like they’re afraid of being caught ditching class. Levi stops just outside to glare because Eren let the screen door bang shut, but really, Mikasa probably isn’t as oblivious as they both hope she is.  
  
Eren fumbles with his car keys as Levi impatiently fidgets beside him. For some reason, the sight of Levi’s fingers digging into his own arm has Eren fighting back a moan.  
  
"Fucking christ," Levi mutters, yanking the keys from Eren’s hand. Eren wants to protest, but instead he wraps a hand around Levi’s hip and breathes across the back of his neck, stomach twisting at the way Levi shudders.  
  
Despite the distraction, Levi manages to find the correct key and jam it into the lock. Levi turns halfway around to shove the keys back into Eren’s hand, and the brief glimpse of his flushed face is enough to make Eren hard.  
  
Levi steps back abruptly to open the door, the solid curve of his ass pressing nicely into Eren’s groin. Levi huffs, but doesn’t move for an agonizingly long moment. Just as Eren’s about to tighten his grip on Levi’s hip and grind him against the side of the car, Levi slips easily inside. Eren pauses to try to catch his breath before clambering in far less elegantly than Levi had.  
  
The first thing Levi says once Eren slams the door shut is, “You need a car that just unlocks with a button.”  
  
Eren frowns, turning to Levi in the dim light. “Because your car is so much nicer. Oh wait.”  
  
"Seriously, Eren?" Levi scoffs. "That line’s so old."  
  
Eren is about to quip that it’s Levi who’s so old, when he suddenly hears the clink of a belt being undone. His throat goes dry at the quiet rustling beside him, and he’s silently thankful that he hadn’t actually said those words aloud or Levi might have thrown him out of the car.  
  
"You’re thinking something stupid, aren’t you."  
  
Eren is entranced by the sight of Levi wiggling out of his pants in the cramped space. His head snaps up when he registers Levi’s words, but before he can stutter out a reply, Levi is crawling over into his lap, the heat of his hands and thighs leaving Eren breathless.  
  
He rests himself comfortably against Eren, bare ass perfectly aligned with his clothed dick. Levi’s hands slide from his shoulders down along his chest, stopping when they reach his belt. Eren looks down dazedly as Levi slides backwards a bit, bumping into the steering wheel.  
  
"Are you going to move the seat, or what?"  
  
Eren stares blankly, cock throbbing painfully as Levi shifts again in his lap. “Oh. Right,” he mutters belatedly, slipping his hand along the side of the seat to move it farther back. It groans and squeaks loudly, and would probably completely kill the mood if both he and Levi weren’t so used to it already.  
  
"And this car is even older," Levi murmurs as he starts working at Eren’s belt. Eren snorts lightly, leaning his head back and running his hands along Levi’s thighs. Levi lets out a sharp breath through his nose, and Eren can’t stop himself from rolling his hips upward.  
  
Levi bites his lip, appearing to lose focus. At least, that’s what Eren assumes, because he’s just unbuttoned and then re-buttoned his pants again.  
  
Eren tilts his head forward, burying his nose in the curve of Levi’s neck as his hands slip down to assist. “You want me bad, huh?” he breathes, lips trailing against heated skin. Levi seems to tremble against him, and once the offensive button is finally conquered, Eren slips one hand around to squeeze at his ass.  
  
Levi’s moan drowns out the sound of his zipper being undone, but Levi’s hands are quickly diving in to grab hold of his dick. Eren lets out a moan of his own as Levi wraps a hand around him and presses his thumb against the tip. He digs his fingers in even more, and Levi curses quietly.  
  
"What I want," he mutters hoarsely, slowly twisting his hand around Eren’s cock, "Is for you to fuck me so hard that you have to get a new car."  
  
Eren grits his teeth, grunting distractedly, “You know I can’t afford it right now.”  
  
"When can you, then?" Levi murmurs, pressing light kisses against his neck as his hand starts to move faster. Pleasure snakes up Eren’s spine, but it doesn’t entirely override the spark of irritation at Levi’s words.  
  
"Fuck— you," he bites out, voice shaky and nonthreatening. He can feel Levi’s smirk against his neck as he continues roughly, "There’s nothing wrong with this car."  
  
"Fuck me, huh?" Levi breathes huskily into his ear. Eren shudders as Levi pulls his hand away and tips his body upward, grasping at Eren’s hand and guiding it toward his hole. "That’s about all you’ve said that makes sense."  
  
Eren groans, pressing his dry fingers against Levi’s entrance. Levi rolls his hips as a breathy sound escapes him, and the heat in Eren’s belly seems to spread right to his head, leaving his thoughts foggy and half-formed. “We need…” is all he’s able to manage.  
  
"I have to do everything, is that it?" Levi’s smirking as he says it, eyes not leaving Eren’s as he reaches out to fumble with the glove box. Unfortunately Eren’s fingers still prodding at him proves to be too much of a distraction, and Levi slaps his hand away and slides to the side, one knee stretched out to plant on the passenger’s side seat.  
  
Eren glances through the window, heart pounding wildly in his chest. The idea of someone witnessing such an obscene display causes a sudden surge of possessiveness to overtake him.  
  
The sound of the glove compartment slamming shut (twice, because it never closes right the first time, _fuck_ , there’s nothing wrong with this car) brings Eren back to himself. Before Levi can re-situate himself in Eren’s lap, Eren wraps his hands around his hips. Levi scowls and mutters, “What are you doing?”  
  
Levi lets out a soft, surprised sound as Eren smooths a hand along his back, guiding his upper body downward to leave his ass propped in the air. The small bottle he’d just unearthed from the glove box clatters to the floor, his hands scrabbling to grab hold of whatever is in reach. He ends up with one hand on the dashboard and the other curled into the passenger seat; before Levi can question what he’s doing, Eren spreads his cheeks apart, breathing hotly on the sensitive skin.  
  
Levi wiggles in his grasp, but Eren doesn’t have an answer to give him. Instead, he spreads Levi’s cheeks apart, desire twisting through him as he prods at Levi’s entrance with the tip of his tongue.  
  
Levi moans and jolts forward in his grasp, but Eren doesn’t stop, continuing to lick and tease the heated skin. Having Levi spread open like this before him has Eren’s cock throbbing, balls tight and head leaking. He can hear Levi’s nails skittering along the dashboard through the blood rushing in his ears, and he doesn’t want to tease anymore, finally pushing his tongue into the tight warmth of Levi’s hole.  
  
The broken sound Levi makes sends a spark of arousal straight to his aching cock, and Eren curls and twists his tongue, urgency guiding his movements more than anything. He won’t be able to keep this up for too long before the position becomes uncomfortable for both of them, but he intends to make the most of it. His thumbs press into Levi’s skin, tracing mindless circles, and the occasional brush of his nails to go with a thrust of his tongue has Levi’s back arching, hips rolling back for more.  
  
It’s hot and tight and a little strange; Eren doesn’t usually do this that often but he knows how Levi loves it, even though he’ll never ask for it. It’s probably something to do with how taboo he considers an act like this, so dirty, but Levi is the cleanliest person Eren knows, so he has no qualms about doing something like this at all.  
  
Especially not when Levi is making the sorts of noises he is right now, gasps and whimpers and _oh_ s, wonderful sounds that make Eren moan in return.  
  
Eren isn’t sure if he actually has anything that could remotely be called technique, but Levi’s legs are quivering as he pulls back, panting against the damp skin around Levi’s hole. He slips his hand forward to try to grasp Levi’s cock, but a hand wraps around his wrist before he can. Levi’s voice is rough and gravelly as he grunts, “I’m gonna come, so don’t—”  
  
Levi’s head snaps back and he groans as Eren licks the puckered hole again, then presses a firm kiss to it. The angle is unfortunately too awkward to get his mouth down to Levi’s balls, hanging heavily between his legs. “That’s kind of the whole point of this,” Eren manages to say, surprised by the wrecked sound of his own voice.  
  
Levi cranes his neck, glaring at Eren weakly. His entire face is red and his eyes rather unfocused, and Eren’s cock twitches in his pants.  
  
"I think we should stay home the day Mikasa leaves and fuck in every room."  
  
Levi turns away, but Eren can hear him laughing. “Get off of me, you mongrel. I still need to get the lube.”  
  
Eren is tempted to tease some more, but he does as requested, releasing his hold on Levi and sitting back up properly in his seat. His head is spinning, but he manages to get his dick out of his pants by the time Levi climbs back into his lap, which he’ll pat himself on the back for later.  
  
For now, he has Levi’s arms wrapping around his shoulders and his ass grinding into his crotch. Eren chokes on a moan, eyes fluttering shut as Levi keeps moving back and forth. The condom he’d apparently also located in the glove box is rolled onto Eren far too slowly, and he lets out a huff as Levi shifts and tosses the empty wrapper somewhere in the back seat. The sound of the bottle opening a moment later seems very far away, but as the cool liquid is spread along his cock by Levi’s hand, his heated voice seems like it’s inside Eren’s head.  
  
"I’ve been waiting for this all day, Eren." Levi’s hand moves up and down his cock, hips still rolling, and Eren digs his fingers into Levi’s hips with a grunt. "I want you inside me… want you to fuck me until I can’t even hold myself up."  
  
Eren’s eyes pop open, and Levi’s hooded gaze makes him whimper. Levi’s mouth slants into a smirk, and he leans forward, hissing into Eren’s ear, “I fucked myself on my fingers while you and and your sister were putting dinner away.” Heat prickles all along Eren’s skin, and he moans at the words, at the images they bring to mind; Levi keeps talking, hand still running along his dick. “I had to bite my sleeve so you wouldn’t hear me. I was so fucking hard, Eren, pretending it was you, your hard cock fucking—”  
  
” _Shit_ , Levi,” Eren groans, reaching a hand up to tilt Levi’s head back. He’s about to press his lips to Levi’s when suddenly a hand is clamped over his mouth. He’s ready to nip at Levi’s hand in complaint when he moans instead, realizing what Levi is about to do.  
  
Levi is breathing heavily as he lifts himself, presses the tip of Eren’s dick to his hole. He doesn’t try to get it inside of him just yet, opting to shift his hips and let the head rub back and forth against his ass. Eren can feel the flutter of Levi’s hole every time his cock nudges against it, and he thinks he might die, looking up at Levi’s wanton expression as his gut coils in anticipation. Eren whimpers pathetically against Levi’s hand, but he doesn’t remove it, fingers only pressing more firmly against Eren’s skin as he finally begins to slowly lower himself on Eren’s cock.  
  
The heat and friction are definitely going to kill him, god— it’s so good, Levi _always_ feels so good, so right. Eren tries to be patient, to not to jerk his hips up, but the longer he stares at Levi’s flushed face, brows knitted in concentration as he splits himself open, he can feel his control wavering.  
  
Levi’s head tilts back and his mouth opens as he lowers himself more, and— it’s too much, far too fucking much, Eren can’t hold himself back any longer. He thrusts upward into Levi, pleasure curling deep in his gut at the feeling, at the sound Levi makes. That hand finally slips away from his mouth, and Eren slides his hands around to grip at Levi’s ass.  
  
"You look good like this," Eren breathes, licking his lips. He kneads his fingers into the firm skin, and Levi squeezes around his dick, a soft sound escaping him. Eren leans forward, kissing at his neck in between words. "Spread open and full of my cock…"  
  
Levi moans, fingers twisting in Eren’s hair. “Why don’t you fuck this eager little ass, then?”  
  
Eren doesn’t even try to control the sound that comes out of him in response. He knows Levi is only trying to rile him up, and fuck, it’s working. Levi laughs, soft and breathy, as his fingers knead lightly at his scalp. A moment later he lifts himself, shifting from side to side, teasing, and Eren groans low in his throat, gripping roughly at Levi’s ass as he thrusts upward. Levi’s nails are running along his scalp, causing the back of his neck to erupt in goosebumps as they start moving together, Levi’s legs clenching as he lifts and lowers himself.  
  
Already Eren can tell that he isn’t going to last long at this rate, but thankfully Levi doesn’t seem to be concerned with dragging this out, if the way he’s slamming himself down on Eren’s cock is any indication. He latches onto the side of Levi’s neck, placing haphazard kisses there as he keeps moving, thrusting, frantic and burning with need as he fucks Levi’s hole, dick throbbing each time Levi groans and cries out.  
  
He loves fucking Levi, loves making him come apart, he could do this every day, every hour, fuck, _fuck_ — Levi had never actually said no to fucking in every room, had he, he definitely hadn’t—  
  
Levi’s keening cry cuts through the haze of his mind, and he groans, hands sliding underneath Levi’s shirt and onto the slope of his sweaty back. Levi’s trembling fingers slip to Eren’s neck as he rocks his hips, trying to get more of Eren’s dick, trying to get Eren to hit that spot again.  
  
"E-Eren—" Levi gasps and shakes in Eren’s lap, cock an angry red as it bobs with each frenzied movement he makes. "Fuck me, fuck— I want to feel you everywhere—"  
  
Sparks are racing up his spine, and he knows he’s close, so close, Levi just eating up his cock and moaning, clenching around him. Eren lets his hands roam back to Levi’s ass, pulling Levi down with each erratic thrust upward.  
  
"Better than your fingers?" he rasps out, eyes squeezing shut as Levi runs his hands down, digs blunt nails into his shoulders.  
  
"You ruined me," Levi breathes raggedly, and Eren’s too far gone, he can’t even ask what Levi means, pistoning his hips up desperately again and again as heat spreads through him. Levi’s legs start to grow wobbly each time he tries to lift himself, and he gasps out, "Ruined me, you fuck— I— I need you—"  
  
Everything is on fire, his cock throbbing, pulsing, and Eren bites his lip hard as he awkwardly fumbles around in an attempt to find Levi’s neglected dick. When he manages to wrap a hand around it, thick and hot enough to make his mouth water, Levi shouts and twists, throwing his head back, and shit—  
  
Eren’s orgasm washes over him suddenly, eyes rolling back in his head as his fingers tighten around Levi’s cock. He feels weightless, airy, light as pleasure wracks his body, only dimly aware of the high-pitched sounds falling from his mouth as Levi squirms in his lap.  
  
It’s not until Levi reaches down and pries his hand away that Eren blearily blinks open his eyes. It takes a moment longer for what he’s looking at to register in his mind. Levi’s face is flushed, eyes glassy and mouth hanging open, though his eyebrows are knitting together, and— the gears of Eren’s brain start kicking into action as he fights to regain his breath.  
  
Eren looks down to find Levi pumping at his own cock as he grinds his hips, even as Eren is softening inside of him. Eren wraps his hand over Levi’s, feels the way his fingers are shaking, and raises his other hand to Levi’s head, tilting his face down and kissing his slack mouth.  
  
Levi moans, hot lips moving against Eren’s, an eagerness in his kiss and the shuffle of his hips that has Eren running his hand faster, swirling his thumb around the head of Levi’s cock as Levi’s own hand falls away to grip at Eren’s shirt.  
  
He cradles the back of Levi’s head as he jerks his hips, strokes Levi faster, teases his balls, and suddenly Levi cranes his neck back, gasping sharply as he comes.  
  
Using his hold, he guides Levi’s face into the curve of his shoulder, where his quickened breaths heat Eren’s skin. He ends up slumping back in the seat, and he stifles a smile as Levi leans heavily against him in turn.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
Levi’s hands leisurely curl around his waist, and Eren’s eyes slip closed, a contented sigh of his own leaving him.  
  
"One more week," he mumbles, fingers carding gently through Levi’s hair.  
  
"Good thing we both can afford to call out a day," Levi murmurs, lips curling upward into a smile that Eren can feel against his neck.  
  
"Or two."  
  
At that, Eren’s lips stretch into a grin as he huffs a laugh into Levi’s shoulder.  
  
They can make it one more week.  
  
Levi shifts a little, and Eren bites his lip.  
  
Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha... I posted this on tumblr the other day for my dear friend and I wasn't going to post it here, and yet here we are. *covers reddened cheeks*
> 
> Porn. Porn everywhere. Probably impractical porn, too. Just lots of peens in the booty. Yes. Unfortunately I do not have much to say beyond that. I am never too sure of my porn, but all I can hope is that it brought you porny feelings. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, you are fantastic and amazing and amazingly fantastic♥!


End file.
